Inwazja 2.0 cz. 1
Posterunek 1 Brygady Kawalerii będącej pod dowództwem jednego z 7 Generałów i członka Dzieci Heinricha, Marcusa Alzamirano, jak zawsze był pełen życia. Niezbyt duży, położony na peryfetriach Metropolii, ceglany budynek nie miał żadnych większych wyróżników, poza swoją stosunkowo archaiczną budową. Został tak jednak stworzony na rozkaz samego Marcusa- który preferował raczej surowe warunki od tych panujących w ociekającej luksusami Federacji. Wnętrze jednopiętrowego budynku nie powalało. Składało się właściwie z trzech pokoi- łazienek, gabinetu Generała i łączacej obydwa te pokoje centralii. Właśnie w tym trzecim pokoju trwał największy charmider- zarówno siedzący przy ultranowoczesnych komputerach informatycy jak i przenoszący papiery szeregowi robili niezły hałas, wykonując swoją pracę. Siedzący w swoim gabinecie Marcus korzystał natomiast z największej zalety bycia swoim własnym szefem- siedział przy swoim biurku, korzystając z przyznanej sobie samemu przerwy. Gabinet Generała nie powalał- mały, niezbyt zadbany z trzema drewnianymi meblami: krzesłem, biurkiem i szafą na książki. To ostatnie było z resztą najbardziej okazałe: na siedmiu półkach pełno było literatury militarystycznej- od spisanych XIX wiecznym piórem opisów Mohyliad- zapomnianych przez historię polskich wypraw na Mołdawię po profesjonalne analizy współczesnych wojen na Bliskim Wschodzie. Spośród tego wszystkiego najbardziej wyróżniały się dwa tytuły, do których Marcus wracał wielokrotnie: "Sztuka Wojny" autorstwa Sun Zi oraz "O wojnie" Carla von Clausewitza, kamienie milowe i nieśmiertelne klasyki sztuki wojennej. Obok nich umieszczone były książki o prostych, czarnych okładkach- były to te autorstwa członka Dzieci Heinricha, które Marcus napisał, ale nigdy nie odważył się pójść z nimi do wydruku. Zawsze go to śmieszyło- człowiek który gotów jest walczyć w pierwszym szeregu najkrwawszych bitew, boi się literackiej krytyki. No cóż, każdy ma jakąś słabość. - Oglądałem wiadomości.- powiedział ubrany w swój czarny strój bojowy Marcus, trzymając przy prawym uchu słuchawkę telefonu.- Zaprosiliście Rojka że taki rozpi#rdol zrobiliście? Początkowo odpowiedział mu tylko cichy śmiech. - CreepyTown jest o wiele bardziej destrukcyjne niż 10 Dowódców.- ''odpowiedział mu głos Tardsihe'a Łowrowa. Marcus westchnął, bawiąc się swoimi białymi włosami. Obecne problemy nie pozwalały im ponownie zaatakować CreepyTown i HallenWest i mimo że Generał dostrzegał profity wynikające z istnienia dwóch miasteczek pełnych OP'ków, to bardziej uderzały go zagrożenia jakie z tego wynikały. Dlatego sam chętnie by się wybrał do tych miasteczek, by dokończyć to, czego nie zdołali zrobić jego poprzednicy- wiedział jednak że w obecnej sytuacji nie ma to wielkiego sensu, wszystkie nakłady ludzi i środków musiały być skupione tutaj, gdzie było prawdziwe zagrożenie. Niemniej pomarzyć zawsze można było... - Nadal uważam że to wyjście było niepoważne.- powiedział Marcus, nie mogąc pozbawić się uśmieszku na twarzy. Mimo bycia służbistą nie był typem twardogłowego militarysty z kijem w dupie, mimo że czasem chciałby nim być.- Sam wiesz jak jest. ''- Niby tak ale...- Tardsihe chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle nastąpił mały trzask i ktoś inny przejął słuchawkę. - A ty co, Marcuś, nie masz przypadkiem pracy?- ''spytała Gloria Welff. Marcus skrzywił się. Z Glorią znał się tak długo, że możnaby ich spokojnie nazwać rodzeństwem. Od małego zabiegali o względy przybranego ojca- niemniej dziewczyna zawsze miała przewagę, przez swój potężny głos. Alzamirano do wszystkiego musiał dojść sam- do swoich umiejętności taktycznych i bojowych a sława którą się cieszył wynikała tylko z przelanego potu, krwi i łez. Dlatego właśnie mimo straty ojca Marcus nadal nie przepadał za Glorią- jej od zawsze wszystko przychodziło za łatwo. - W przeciwieństwie do ciebie ja jakąś mam.- odgryzł się Generał. - ''Phi.- odpowiedziała Gloria.- Ja po prostu mam szeroki wachlarz zajęć. Marcus uśmiechnął się do siebie samego. - Niezły tekst.- odpowiedział z udawanym szacunkiem Generał.- Idealny dla osoby która widziała więcej dup niż kibel na dworcu. - ''Ty mały...-'' Marcus nie usłyszał reszty, bowiem wcisnął czerwoną słuchawkę na ekranie telefonu i zakończył połączenie. - Ojć, nie dosłyszałem.- zaśmiał się mężczyzna, przeciągając się w swoim krześle.- Dobra, może pora żebym się czymś zajął? Wtem Marcus usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. - Dzięki Bogu.- odetchnął Generał, po czym kaszlnął kilkukrotnie, wyprostował się na krześle i przybrał poważniejszy ton głosu.- Wejść. Gdy tylko Marcus wypowiedział to słowo, drzwi otworzyły się szeroko i do gabinetu wszedł jego łącznik, Prosty, starszy od Marcusa o trzy lata mężczyzna o czarnych włosach i brązowych oczach, ubrany w standardowy mundur Federacji, na który narzucona była gruba, czarna kurtka. Generał nie krył zdziwienia- w końcu rzadko kiedy żołnierze nakładali coś na mundur, a jeśli już, to gdy byli chorzy. Marcus poprawił okulary. Może jest chory czy coś w tym guście? - Mój Panie, raport na temat użycia "Projektu Noe" został zakończony.- powiedział łącznik, ciężkim, nieco sennym głosem. Marcus westchnął. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego zrzucono na niego śledztwo w tej sprawie- kaprys II Przywódcy czy jakaś głębsza, nieodgadniona myśl? Cokolwiek to było, Marcus znalazł odpowiedniego, zaufanego człowieka do tej pracy. Alan Mars, bo takie imię nosił łącznik, mocno zaangażował się w całą sprawę- był gotów nawet oddać raport w tej sprawie tego samego dnia! Tak się jednak nie stało- z tego co mówił inny Generał, Wiktor Emanuel Russov, Alan zwyczajnie dał się zwieść w pole i musiał całą pracę robić od nowa. Łącznik nigdy nie wytłumaczył na czym polegał błąd a Marcus nie pytał- ufał swoim żołnierzom tak, jak oni ufali mu. - Świetnie.- powiedział Marcus, bawiąc się swoimi włosami.- Wniosek? Łącznik powoli skierował dłoń do swojej kurtki, odpinając ją. Ręka strasznie mu drżała- jak gdyby walczył z samym sobą lub czymś, czego Marcus nie mógł dostrzec. Alan oddychał ciężko i pocił się straszliwie. Marcus momentalnie poczuł zdenerwowanie. Coś było nie tak z jego podwładnym. Nikt nie mógł się jednak spodziewać tego co się wydarzyło. Alan, trzęsąc się niczym galareta, ściągnął z siebie kurtkę, by pokazać ukryte tam ładunki wybuchowe, którymi oplątał swoje ciało. Tak zwany "pas dżihadysty", odpalany zapalnikiem trzymanym przez Alana w ręce. - ZA CREEPYTOWN!!- zakrzyknął łącznik, wysadzając siebie i cały posterunek w powietrze. Generał Wiktor Emanuel Russov stał na tarasie Pałacu, oglądając rosnącą na horyzoncie chmurę dymu oraz wsłuchując się w dźwięki antygrawitacyjnych radiowozów i karetek, które z niesamowitą prędkością ruszały do miejsca gdzie nastąpił zamach. Wiktor złapał się mocniej poręczy i przez przełzawione oczy patrzył na sam dół. Z tej odległości ludzie na dole wyglądali niczym mrówki- małe insekty które można zgnieść. Była to jednak iluzja- jeśli Russov chciałby to zrobić, sam zostałby zgniecony a raczej na stale przytwierdzony do bruku. Kusiło go żeby skoczyć. Żeby to wszystko skończyć. Ścisnął poręcz jeszcze mocniej, powstrzymując się przed łkaniem. Łzy napływały mu do oczu coraz mocniej. W zamachu z pewnością zgineło wielu żołnierzy- daj Bóg żeby Marcus wyszedł z tego cało. Generał Russov zabił wierne sługi Federacji- zrobił coś co było nie do pomyślenia. Podnieść rękę na innego człowieka było już czymś strasznym- pozbawienie życia wiernych żołnierzy gwarantowało mu stały pobyt w Piekle. Generał odsunął się i oddychając ciężko próbował się uspokoić. Nie dano mu wyboru- rękami zahipnotyzowanego łącznika musiał doprowadzić do incydentu. Arise Karu, ten dureń, ta marna parodia Przywódcy, nigdy nie zakończy tego co stworzył Heinrich! Potrzebny był silny lider ktoś z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Wiktor myślał oczywiście o sobie- gotów był poświęcić swoje życie, by doprowadzić Federację do upragnionej potęgi, przed którą Arise ich tak straszliwie powstrzymywał. Spoufalanie się z nieludźmi, okłamywanie obywateli- to nie była droga jaką powinno iść dzieło Heinricha! Wiktor przetarł oczy i wziął głęboki wdech. Wtedy, w czasie całej awantury związanej z "Projektem Noe", po rozmowie z Generałem Heinzem, postanowił sobie że się nie cofnie. Że poprowadzi te grę do końca. Ofiary oczywiście będą mu ciążyć na sumieniu- był to jednak krzyż który Rossov był gotów ponieść. Wszystko, byle by uwolnić Federację od tych szaleńców. Spirala poszła w ruch- wysadzenie posterunku to był dopiero początek, ciąg wydarzeń nabrał dopiero tempa. Ostatecznym rezultatem i tak będzie obalenie uzurpatora i jego stronników i zastąpienie ich kimś kompetentym. Kimś kto kocha ten kraj bardziej niż własne życie. Kimś kto zajął CreepyTown. Wiktor ruszył w stronę wyjścia z tarasu, wyciągając komórkę. Gdy po kilku sygnałach zobaczył połączenie, przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha. - Pierwszy etap zakończony, możecie ruszać.- powiedział Russov, starając się ukryć roztrzęsienie w głosie. - Bardzo chętnie.- odpowiedział mu głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki.-'' Kiedy możemy liczyć na zapłatę?'' Russov skrzywił się. Uwolnił ich z objęć prania mózgu, ukazał prawdę i nadał im dziejową misję. Pozwolił żyć. A oni będą się jeszcze dopytywac o profity? Wiktor syknął. Pi#przony elf. - Jeśli nie starczy wam że wrócicie tutaj jako bohaterowie a nie jako tania siła robocza, to możecie ograbić miasteczko, gdy już tam dotrzecie.- odpowiedział z obrzydzeniem Generał. - Skoro Pan nalega.-'' odpowiedział głos.-'' Na jaki opór możemy liczyć? - Minimalny.- stwierdził Russov, zaskakując tym lekko rozmówcę.- Uaktywnię naszego agenta, on się większością zajmie. Po wypowiedzeniu tego zdania mężczyzna ponownie wykonał telefon. Wielokrotnie szyfrowane połączenie po kilku sekundach pozwoliło mu połączyć się z agentem w CreepyTown. - ''Tak?-'' odpowiedział mu męski głos. - Nadszedł czas.- powiedział Wiktor poważnym głosem.- Wykonać Protokuł 66. Wiktor przed wyjściem z tarasu spojrzał się na panoramę miasta. Niedługo wszystko się tutaj zmieni. Jednak najpierw trzeba było zakończyć sprawę z CreepyTown. Nadszedł czas na kolejną wojnę. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja 2.0 Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures